gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MadaraUciha12
Welcome Re: Sorry, but I couldn't understand a word from what you're saying. I'm afraid I cannot help you that way. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 02:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Request Good day sir/madam, what did you wish to ask me? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:04, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies, your English grammar was rather poor, so I need to clarify what you were asking me: are you saying that you wish me to take pictures of everyday objects from the Grand Theft Auto series (such as water bottles, pizza boxes, crates, etc.)? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:13, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I am afraid that I have no idea what you are saying. Please try using Google Translate to translate your message from Serbian to English. ::Бојим се да немам појма о чему ви говорите. Покушајте да користите Гоогле Транслате да преведе своју поруку са српског на енглески. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:34, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :::If I understand you correctly, you wish me to send you an artwork of my favourite character from the Grand Theft Auto series. If so, than it would be Tommy Vercetti in my case. Here you go: :::Ако сам добро схватио, ви желите да Вам пошаљемо уметничко дело мог омиљеног лика из Гранд Тхефт Ауто серије. Ако је тако, онда би то био Томми Верцетти у мом случају. Изволи: ::: :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:52, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. However, not meaning to be rude, but I strongly suggest that you do not make edits to text on this wiki until you have improved your understanding of English grammar, as your English is rather bad at the moment, and any edits that you make will likely be reverted if they are written in a manner that cannot be understood. However, there are still things you can do, such as reporting vandalism or adding or fixing code (if you understand it). Thank you. By the way, I apologise if the Serbian translations sound strange, I used Google Translate to change my English into Serbian, as I do not speak or understand the language. ::::Добродошао си. Међутим, не значи да будем груб, али ја препоручујем да ти не искористите едитс у текст на овој вики док не будете су побољшали ваше разумевање граматике енглеског језика, јер да је твој енглески прилично лоша у овом тренутку, а све измене да ви направите ће вероватније бити опозване уколико на који су написане на начин који се не може разуме. Међутим, још увијек постоје ствари које можете да урадите, као што је извештавање вандализам или додајте адресу или поправљање кода (ако га разумети). Хвала вам. Успут, ја испричавам ако су преводи српских звучати чудно, користио сам Гоогле Транслате да променим своје енглеског на српски, јер ја не говори или не разуме језик који. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC)